sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers of the Grove
The keepers are the progeny of Cenarius. Like their lesser dryad sisters, the fey keepers appear to be half night elf and half stag. They have enormous antlers and manes of leaves that flow down their backs. Their right hands are disfigured and twisted — as if they had become like the gnarled root-claws of a treant. Keepers possess many strange powers over nature and can be counted among Azeroth's best healers. Though they typically remain within the sacred groves of Ashenvale, the keepers always heed the call to arms when the greater lands of Kalimdor are threatened. However, many fail to learn the fact that the Keepers have attracted Night-elves into their midst. These night-elves are taught the same skills and wisdom they know, in order to be put to effective use. Objectives The Keepers of the Grove are a secret society of Night Elves that is loyal to none, but the safekeeping of the last remaining Groves.With little faith in the new found Alliance of men, gnomes and dwarves, the elves are unfriendly to those with prolonged visits. Undead, Trolls and Orcs will be dealt with upon sight, whilst the Tauren tribes are free to venture into the Groves, unless proven to have ill intent. Structure Arch-Druid (Rank 1) "I am irrelevant. The future we hold in our hands is everything." Elders (Rank 2) "Cenarius rewards all who honour the forest by making them a living part of it." Path: Force of Nature (Rank 3) "The forest rose to the battle, not to save the people but to save itself." They are tied to the living aspects of nature – Flora and fauna. They do not dabble in elemental forces; such powers are the purview of shamans. This strong affinity gives them the ability to assume the form of ferocious animals and beasts. Path: Hierophant (Rank 3) "We are never without guidance, if we but seek it." The hierophants epitomize the power and grace of the ancient Moon Goddess, Elune. Charged with the safekeeping of the lands by Tyrande Whisperwind - the hierophant will stop at nothing to rid their ancient land of evil, and pledged loyalty to the Keepers of the Grove to aid them in their cause. Path: Preserver (Rank 3) "Ancients die not in moments, but in moons. There is always time for aid." Preservers are the heart of the Keepers of the Grove. They use their powers of nature to heal the wounded and bolster the spirits of those around them. Path: Waywatcher (Rank 3) "The first arrow is a warning." The waywatcher excels in wilderness survival and is skilled in ranged combat. She can track a days-old trail and snipe from the treetops with equal facility. As such she is more of a guerilla fighter then a wardancer. Path: Wardancer (Rank 3) "One bone broken for every twig snapped underfoot." The Wardancer is an elite wilderness warrior, gifted with a rare range of skills. In times of peace, they perform in troupes about campfires, singing and acting out in dance the history and myths. Their dances have a martial edge, however, and their agility and quickness is easily adapted to lethal purposes -- for Wardancers are respected as deadly hand-to-hand warriors. Warden (Rank 4) "We have been patient. We have planned our attack. We are ready... now." A Keeper of the Grove must chose a path. Before one does so, he or she will be known as a Warden – using most aspects of their skills to get the desired results. Once a path is chosen, a Trial of the chosen path must be completed, before accepted to that path. Youngling (Rank 5) "Sharpen your ears." Before calling oneself a Keeper of the Grove, one must undertake the Trial of Keepers. Once the trial is finished, one may call him or herself a Warden of the Keepers of the Grove. Current activity The Keepers of the Grove regularly hold events for the Night Elven community. "Elune-adore" - Moonrise A new moon rises - representing a new beginning and hope for the darkness that beset our lands. Let us honour the ancient Kaldorei tradition and tell tales of old in the presence of Elune’s bright face. A monthly meeting for all Night-elves, focussed on storytelling, while witnessing the ‘birth’ of Elune. It is held on the first Monday evening of the month on Zoram Strand. "Fandu-dath-belore?" – Aessina’s Hunt This night shortly before moonrise, the Keepers of the Grove shall host a hunt. This hunt is dedicated to Aessina, the forest spirit. All competitors should alert Waywatcher Ilfane Moondancer ahead of time with details regarding their names and origin. The hunt takes the shape with each competitor being given a list of several items they must find, on arrival at each item, each competitor will be required to answer a riddle from the Waywatcher to gain the code word to complete the list. Once a team has gathered the code word they may hand in their list. Links Official Website: http://keepersofthegrove.co.nr/ Category:Organizations Category:Night Elves